


Hairspray Fever!

by Book_Junkie007



Category: Delilah and Julius
Genre: Gen, Hairspray, Musical, embarrassing song fic, probably shouldn't see the light of day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is another story I wrote when I was sixteen. There was supposed to be a whole connecting one-shots dealio going on, but I never got around to finish writing or linking them, so I'm posting them here as they are. D&J characters sing Hairspray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Takes Two

Hairspray fever had hit the Academy. Hairspray was a frequent request for movie night in the auditorium. No one could walk down the hallway without hearing someone singing a song from the soundtrack; the favorites were "Welcome to the 60's" for Al, "I Know Where I've Been" for Scarlett, "Ladies' Choice" for Emmet, "I Can Hear the Bells" for Zoe, "(It's) Hairspray" for Nosey, "You Can't Stop the Beat" for Delilah, and "It Takes Two" for Julius.

Julius' song. Julius sings "It Takes Two". Julius: Link; Delilah: Tracy

The gang had been doing karaoke and it was now Julius' turn to sing. He went up to the microphone and chose a song.

"Wooo! Go, Julius!" Zoe called. Delilah just sat stiffly as Zoe said this.

Slow music started to come through the speakers. Julius started singing, looking directly at Delilah, in his beautiful voice.

"They say it's a man's world/Well that can't be denied/But what good's a man's world/Without a woman by his side/And so I will wait/Until that moment you decide."

"That I'm your man/And you're my girl/That I'm the sea/And you're the pearl/It takes two, baby,/It takes two."

"A king ain't a king/Without the power behind the throne/A prince is a pauper, babe,/Without a chick to call his own/So please, darling, choose me/I don't wanna rule alone,/Tell me,"

"I'm your king/And you're my queen/That no one else/Can come between/It takes two, baby,/It takes two."

"Don't you know."

"Lancelot had Guinevere/Mrs Claus has old St Nick/Romeo had Juliet/And Liz, well, she has her Dick."

"They say it takes two to tango/Well, that tango's child's play/So take me to the dance floor/And we'll twist the night away."

"Just like Frankie Avalon/Had his favorite Mouseketeer/I dream of a lover, babe,/To say the things I long to hear/So come closer baby,/Oh and whisper in my ear."

"Tell me, that you're my girl/And I'm your boy/That you're my pride/And I'm your joy/That I'm the sand/And you're the tide/And I'll be the groom/If you'll be my bride/It takes two, baby/It takes two."

By the time Julius reached the end of the song, everybody had their cellphones out and flipped open, slowly waving them in the air. Julius went back to his spot beside Delilah and hugged her. He didn't say any thing because he knew she needed time to process.


	2. You Can't Stop the Beat!

Delilah's song: You Can't Stop the Beat. Sung at a dance. Delilah: Tracy; Julius: Link; Emmet: Edna; Al: Lil Inez; Scarlett: Maybelle; Zoe: Penny/Amber; Nosey: Seaweed.

One spring night, the Academy was holding its spring dance. Delilah and Julius had come together, as "friends" of course.

Everyone was having great fun dancing it up. Then the familiar beginning of "You Can't Stop the Beat" started up.

"Come on, Dee, let's act this one out," Julius said.

"Who am I?" Delilah asked, a little panicked.

"You're Tracy, I'll be Link, and we'll pull other people in, or they'll volunteer for roles. Now go!"

"Okay, okay," Delilah said, walking out onto the floor.

"You can't stop an avalanche/As it races down the hill," Delilah sang, pretending she was talking to Ursula. Zoe, seeing her opportunity, went up to Julius and put her hands around his arms, unthinkingly being like Amber.

"You can try to stop the seasons, girl/But ya know you never will," Delilah continued, getting really into it. The DJ turned the lyrics down, so just the background beat was heard. "And you can try to stop my dancin' feet/But I just cannot stand still. 'Cause the world keeps spinning/'Round and round/And my heart's keeping time/To the speed of sound/I was lost 'til I heard the drums/Then I found my way."

Right on cue, Julius shook Zoe's hands off him and jumped in beside Delilah. They sang together, "'Cause you can't stop the beat/Ever since this old world began/A woman found out if she shook it/She could shake up a man. And so I'm gonna shake it/The best that I can today. 'Cause you can't stop/The motion of the ocean/Or the sun in the sky/You can wonder if you wanna/But I never ask why. And if you try to hold me down/I'm gonna spit in your eye/And say that you can't stop the beat."

Delilah and Julius hugged and Delilah said, "I love you, Julius. I mean, Link."

"Oh yeah?" Julius asked, grinning, playing along. "Well, not for long. Big Al, come on!"

Big Al got pulled out onto the dance floor. Realizing what Delilah and Julius were trying to do, he played along. Of course, he didn't get flipped over Julius' back (that would have hurt), but they did every other step together, perfectly. When Al's part was finished, he stepped off to the side. Nosey then started to pull Zoe onto the floor.

"No, wait," Zoe said as she pulled off her zip-up hoodie. Then she began to sing, "You can't stop a river/As it rushes to the sea."

"You can try to stop/The hands of time/But ya know it just can't be," Nosey sang, as they advanced onto the dance floor.

"And if they try to stop us, Seaweed," Zoe sang.

"We'll call the NAACP," they sang together.

"'Cause the world's spinning 'round and 'round," Zoe sang.

"'Round and 'round," Nosey echoed.

"And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound."

"Speed of sound."

"I was lost 'til I heard the drums/Then I found my way," Zoe sang, Nosey gently pushing her onto the dance floor.

"'Cause you can't stop the beat," they sang, running onto the floor. Delilah and Julius, who were still dancing, just looked amazed. They hadn't expected Zoe and Nosey to volunteer for Penny and Seaweed.

"Ever since we first saw the light/A man and woman liked to shake it/On a Saturday night," they started dancing, with Delilah, Julius, and Al as backup. The rest of the dancers started to dance behind Nosey, Zoe, Delilah, Julius, and Al. "And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it/With all of my might today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean/Or the rain from above/They can try to stop the paradise/We're dreaming of/But you cannot stop the/Rhythm of two hearts in love to stay/'Cause you can't stop the beat."

"I am now a checkerboard chick!" Zoe proclaimed, drawing Nosey in closer. They started to kiss, slowly at first, but gradually getting more passionate. Zoe then realised what she was doing and ran off the floor, pulling Nosey along behind her.

Emmet now stepped onto the dance floor and began to sing, doing the "I'm watching you" move with his fingers at nobody, "You can't stop my happiness/'Cause I like the way I am/And you just can't stop my knife and fork/When I see a Christmas ham/So if you don't like the way I look/Well, I just don't give damn!"

Delilah and Al jumped in and starting on either side of Emmet. The crowd began to sing.

"'Cause the world keeps spinning/'Round and 'round/And my heart's keeping time/To the speed of sound/I was lost til I heard the drums/Then I found my way/'Cause you can't stop the beat/Ever since this old world began/A woman found out if she shook it/She could shake up a man/(Go mama go)/And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it/The best that I can today/(Go mama, show 'em mama)."

"'Cause you can't stop/The motion of the ocean/Or the sun in the sky/(Go go go)/You can wonder if you wanna/But I never ask why/(Go mama, go go go)/And if you try to hold me down/I'm gonna spit in your eye and say/(Go mama, show 'em mama)/That you can't stop the beat!"

Emmet left the floor and, somehow, Scarlett got pulled to the front of the dancing masses. She began to sing and the crowd began to dance.

"Alright Miss Buttercup... it's/Time to wrap this motha' up/Oh, oh, oh/You can't stop today."

"No!" the crowd sang.

"As it comes speeding down the track."

"Ooh, child yes!"

"Yesterday is history."

"Be gone!"

"And it's never coming back."

"Look ahead."

"'Cause tomorrow," everybody sang.

"Is a," Scarlett sang.

"Brand new day," everybody sang.

"And it don't know white from black," Scarlett sang.

"Yeah!" said everybody.

Scarlett and the crew then sang, "'Cause the world keeps spinning/'Round and 'round/And my heart's keeping time/To the speed of sound/I was lost til I heard the drums/Then I found my way/'Cause you can't stop the beat."

"Ever since we first saw the light/A man and woman like to shake it/On a Saturday night/And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it/With all of my might today/'Cause you can't stop."

"The motion of the ocean/Or the rain from above/They can try to stop this paradise/We're dreaming of/But you cannot stop the rhythm/Of two hearts in love to stay/'Cause you can't stop the beat."

Scarlett then stepped away and let the group do the finale.

"Ever since we first saw the sun/A man and woman like to shake it/When the day is done/So we're gonna shake and shimmy it/And have some fun today."

"You can't stop/The motion of the ocean/Or the rain from above/You can try to stop the paradise/We're dreaming of/But they cannot stop the rhythm/Of two heart's in love to stay."

"'Cause you can't stop the beat!/You can't stop the beat!/You can't stop the beat!"

Al and Scarlett, and Nosey and Zoe looked on as Delilah and Julius finally shared their first kiss.


End file.
